Sour
by Pigfarts My Arse
Summary: Ever since Stella Yamada's father died, her year-long relationship with Ray Beech and her entire life has spiraled down to almost nothing. But it's reduced to ashes when she's attacked on the streets. Only one person could be behind this, but who? Mentions of Wenlivia and Marlie, mainly Rayella with one-sided Scolla. SEQUEL TO BITTER! COMPLETE!


**The second Rayella one-shot story I have written! So exciting! The sequel to Bitter that I was planning has finally come out, so be happy because I know I am! This is Sour.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth. At all. It makes me kind of sad sometimes, knowing I don't own my favorite movie.**

* * *

Ray Beech was never the kind of person to start dating someone. I mean, it may have been for looks or something, but he was never the kind of person to actually be in a legitimate relationship.

So when word was out that he was dating none other than Stella Yamada, the world turned to chaos.

Or at least, Mesa High School did.

But it was a real relationship. They had been dating for almost a year by now, and the crowd was used to walking into lunch seeing the unlikely pair locking lips underneath Brennigan's nose.

Ray and Stella were definitely perfect for each other - he was ice and she was fire. It was destiny, or so Mo said.

But things started to change quickly as she had to deal with her father's death. He had been in a car accident on the way back from the hospital, and some drunk driver rammed into his car and pushed him off of the cliff side. Stella and the rest of her family were devastated. And everything around them - including their relationship - started to collapse.

"Stella, it's gonna be fine, you'll be okay." Ray tried to comfort her again, but soon realized it was not worth the try.

"No I won't." Stella sniffled back, and Ray sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My mom wants me back for dinner and so I can look after Izzy when she leaves for her night shift." Ray said, running a hand through his hair as he stood up and strode out the door. Izzy - or Isabella - was Ray's eight year old little sister.

"Okay, whatever." Stella said. "Bye." Ray took this as a dismissal and left Stella up on the roof.

"What the hell happened between us?" Stella told herself five minutes after Ray disappeared from the roof. "We used to be so compatible, but now..." She trailed off, fingering a scar hidden on the inside of her wrist.

"No! I swore I would never do that again..." Stella said, but she caved. In one fluid motion, she went back inside her room and took the razor from her bathroom, cutting herself on the arm.

"Shit." Stella whispered as the cut went longer than she expected. Just then her phone rang out.

_"Who made you King of Anything?"_ Her phone rang with Wen's ringtone and she cursed.

"What the fuck do you want, Wendell?" Stella snapped as she picked up the phone, and she could tell that Wen had winced.

"Band meeting in twenty minutes, Stell." Wen said. "Be there." Stella sighed and hung up the phone. She put the razor back in its place and wiped her blood off with a towel. When she was satisfied that it would not bleed anymore precious blood, she put her hoodie on and walked towards Wen's house.

* * *

"Hey, pretty lady, come over here and hang with us big boys." Stella heard from the alleyway on her right and she stopped to glare at them before continuing on.

"What, you're not going to entertain us?" Another boy said, and the group followed her to Wen's house.

"Just leave me alone!" Stella shouted angrily and ran as fast as she could before they could grab her. But they didn't even try. They knew that she would have to come back sometime.

* * *

"Stella." Mo tried. "Stella. Stella!" Stella jumped from her trance and looked at Mo blankly.

"What is it, Mo?" Stella asked, clearly upset, and Mo stepped back.

"You stopped playing." Mo pointed out, and Stella snorted.

"I'm tired, okay?" Stella said. "I'm not up for playing today. I'm going home." Stella slipped the guitar off of her shoulders and placed it in its case, but Mo grabbed her wrist.

"Aren't you always telling us that we should be the best that we can, and we should always practice?" Mo said, repeating Stella's words, and Stella glared at her.

"Stella, we just want to -" Olivia started, but Stella wouldn't let her talk.

"Want to what?" Stella yelled. "I'm sick of you people babying me just my dad died, like, 'Oh, her dad died in a car accident, let's bring on the fucking pity party!'. No. In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to be here, and I don't want you people to talk to me, so just fucking leave me alone!" Stella ran out of the house with the band - excluding Ray, who was babysitting - shouting after her, but she didn't look back.

Suddenly, she found herself right in front of the drug store. Pulling up her hood, she went inside and looked around.

"Can I help you?" The cashier, a petite blonde girl who looked like she was about to cry at the sight of Stella, asked the half-Asian guitarist, and Stella shook her head.

"Just looking." Stella said, and the cashier nodded. Stella knew that she looked like she was going to rob the place, and she frankly didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted some time to herself.

"Can I help you, sirs?" The cashier lady asked again, and Stella was taken out of her thoughts as she saw that the same group of boys from the alleyway earlier that day were looking around. One boy spotted her and elbowed the tall one with the wide build - probably the leader - and the leader smirked.

"No, we found what we're looking for." He said, and Stella's eyes widened. She ran out the door and heard the shouts and footsteps behind her as she tried to outrun them, but she ended up in the same alleyway again.

_Dammit, I'm trapped!_ Stella thought, and she turned around to see the first boy standing in front of her, an evil grin on his face.

"What are you going to do to me?" Stella asked in what she hoped to be a strong voice, but came up short when it cracked.

"Oh, you'll find out." The leader said, his evil smile growing wider (if that was even possible) and Stella's world turned black.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Stella?" Ray asked the band, and they looked at each other.

"I haven't seen her since she stomped out of practice on Saturday." Charlie said, and the rest of the band agreed.

"Check her house." Mo offered, but Ray shook his head.

"I already did, and she's not there." Ray said, and they all became worried.

"I hope she's okay." Olivia said in a quiet voice, and Wen wrapped an arm around her. What had happened to Stella? And was she okay?

* * *

The answer to that question was no. Stella was not okay. She woke up in a tiny basement room with no windows and a locked door. Her back was covered in blood and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Hello, Stella." A voice spat out, and Stella looked around frantically.

"Who's there?" Stella asked, her voice hoarse, and the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Scott.

"I take great pleasure in watching you suffer." Scott said, crouching down to caress her face, but she bit his finger. "Feisty. I like it." Scott smirked and he pressed his lips to Stella's forcefully.

At first Stella squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp, but his nails dug into her skin - which was painful - so she just lay there, letting Scott do what he wanted.

Then he went too far. Scott touched her thigh - and very close to her you-know-what - and Stella pulled away.

"What the fuck, Scott?" Stella asked, and Scott smirked.

"You do want to make it out of this alive, don't you?" Scott asked, and Stella nodded. "Well then, you have to have sex with me."

"What the fuck?" Stella almost screamed, and Scott frowned.

"Unless, of course, you actually want to have all of your friends and family dead..." Scott started. "Not to mention your little Prince Charming."

"Ray will find me! And he will kill you when he finds out what you're planning!" Stella yelled. "Especially since we haven't..." Stella trailed off, learning that she had told Scott exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Then you're in for some serious pain." Scott said, smirking, and as he pressed his lips back to Stella's and raped her, all she could think was, _I'm so sorry, Ray. I'm so sorry._

* * *

"I even called Scott." Ray said. "But he hasn't seen her or heard from her anywhere."

"Try again." Wen said. "It's been about four hours since lunch when you called him and maybe she showed up there." Ray nodded, dialing his phone.

After a minute, Ray frowned. "His phone's off. I've tried it at least four times!"

"Maybe it's out of battery?" Charlie asked, and Mo piped up.

"His phone always ran out of battery because he was texting so much. It's been happening for so long that it probably still does that." Mo said, and Ray nodded.

"Then we'll pay him a little visit." Ray said, and the band followed him to Scott's house.

* * *

Scott looked down at the naked Stella and grinned. He had finally been able to nail this one. After all the girls he'd been with, his ultimate goal was to screw Stella. And he had done it. Without Ray knowing.

Of course, the leader of the gang he had gotten to bring Stella to his house didn't have to chain her. And using the whip on her unconscious form was completely uncalled for. So now Stella's back was covered in whip lashes and dried up blood.

The doorbell rang upstairs and Scott quickly got redressed to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Ray. Wasn't expecting you." Scott said. He knew exactly what Ray was there for. Stella.

"Hey, your phone was off, and we were wondering if there was any news with Stella." He asked, and Scott shook his head. Inside, Scott was cursing Ray. He was just beginning his fun on Stella and Ray and his little band mates had to ruin if for him.

"Nope. Sorry, man." Scott said, and he moved to close the door, but Ray stuck his foot in.

"Then why are her hoodie and her boots on your kitchen table?" Ray asked. Scott had no reply, and Ray had already pushed his and Charlie's way into the house.

"You and Mo go upstairs, Wen and Olivia will look on this floor, and I'll go to the basement." Ray said, and Scott stepped in front of the door.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Scott said, but Ray just punched him unconscious in the face.

"Go!" Ray said loudly. "Before he wakes up!" The group scattered, and Ray ran downstairs.

* * *

"Well, she's not in any of these rooms on the right." Charlie said.

"Same on the left." Mo said, and she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"I am going to kill that asshole if he touched Stella." Charlie growled, very protective of his best friend (who participated in Man Day with him every year since they met).

"Don't worry, Charlie." Mo said. "Nothing bad will have happened to Stella." Just then they heard a scream.

"That fucking bastard did what to you?" Ray's voice carried loudly around them, and Mo's and Charlie's eyes both widened.

"I may have spoken too soon." Mo said, and Charlie nodded.

"You think?" Charlie asked sarcastically (he was just starting to get the hang of it) and they raced downstairs.

* * *

"There's nothing except for her hoodie and her boots on this floor." Olivia said, and she leaned against the wall.

"You okay, Liv?" Wen asked, and Olivia nodded, placing a hand on her head.

"I'm just so tired with everything that's been going on." Olivia said. "Face it Wen. Stella's right! We need a break from the band. Just for a week or something. But I'm getting bags under my eyes." Wen looked and saw that his girlfriend was right. Olivia had light purple bags under both eyes, and her normally cheerful blue eyes were laced with red. With her messy hair and her missing sense of fashion that was usually there, Wen could clearly see what he hadn't seen before - Olivia was sleep deprived. And judging by how bad she looked, he couldn't have looked any more worse.

"I need some sleep too." Wen agreed, and he rested his head against the wall just when he heard Ray scream.

"That fucking bastard did what to you?" Ray's voice bounced off the walls, and they both looked down at Scott's unconscious form on the ground.

"I'm currently planning his funeral." Wen said, and Olivia smiled at him.

"I'm already past that." She said, and they looked at the basement door, wondering just what Scott had done to Stella.

* * *

Ray jumped down the stairs and opened the door across from the stairs to find Stella lying naked on the ground, her hands tied behind her back.

"Stella!" Ray said, and he untied the rope and pulled the now awake guitarist into a hug.

"Ray! But what... What happened?" Stella asked, and Ray frowned.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Ray said, and he looked at the clothes strewn all over the floor. But why are you naked?" A regular boy would see this opportunity as a lucky shot. But Ray was worried for his girlfriend, and even though they hadn't had sex before, they had definitely had some make out sessions where they ended up naked and then they had just lay there before anything like that had happened, admiring the other's body.

"Can I please get dressed first?" Stella asked, and Ray nodded, helping her to stand up. She was shaky at first with her walking, but then she had finished getting fully dressed.

"So what happened?" Ray asked, and Stella looked down, sighing as a tear came out of her right eye.

"Well, I was running back home from Wen's house," Stella started, and Ray nodded for her to continue. "And I was attacked by a group of boys. The leader captured me and brought me here, apparently, because the next time I woke up, I was being whipped on the back by him." Stella said, and Ray froze in shock.

"I'm gonna kill them." Ray said, and Stella sighed again.

"And you arrived too late." Stella said. "By then, Scott had come in and... And..." Stella couldn't say it, but being with Ray forced her to finish. "And he raped me. Twice." Ray growled, and Stella covered her ears just as he exploded.

"That fucking bastard did what to you?" Ray screamed, and he ran up the stairs, Stella easily keeping pace with him.

"Scott Pickett, you dipshit!" Ray screamed, grabbing a now conscious Scott and throwing him at the wall.

"That's a new one." Stella whispered to Charlie, talking about the cuss word, and Charlie smirked.

"You taught him that." Charlie guessed.

"Yep." Stella said, and Charlie handed her a five dollar bill.

Meanwhile, Ray was beating Scott black and blue, and Stella had to eventually pull Ray back.

"Let's go, Ray." Stella said, and Ray only nodded, letting Stella lead him out of the house quietly.

"Next time, please drive." Ray said, and Stella smiled at him, nodding.

"There's only one word to explain this entire situation." Charlie spoke up suddenly, and everyone turned towards him.

"And what would that be?" Ray asked after a long silence.

Charlie just smirked. "Sour."

* * *

**So there's the one-shot! The final one to this will be posted next month, probably after Legacy Marching Competition on September 29.**

* * *

**Until next time!**

_**~*N.L*~**_


End file.
